Allergic
by bluerosety
Summary: Tyson is allergic to Kai.


**Blue: **Yep, still writing... some what. I hope you like this quick silly story. I have so many ideas for one-shots is not even funny, I want to write my other chapter stories, too. I _will _finish them, I promise.

Thank-you all who have read and review my stories, it means a lot to me, really thank-you!

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade does not belong to me, sad, but true.

**Warning: **Shounen-ai, silly plot, nothing much haha.

* * *

Kai wanted to smack somebody, and that wasn't even the joke. He closed his eyes, gripped his launcher and Dranzer tighter. He even let out a growl to make sure that if anybody was paying attention they would know that hell was about to break loose. He opened his eyes again and let out a heavy sighed as he watched his teammates battle. He especially put all his attention to a certain bluenette as he made little to no effort to beat his opponent. What the hell was he thinking?

"That's enough!" He yelled as he launched Dranzer and sent the other blades to their respective owners, all the other bladers stopped what they were doing to stare at him with shock and surprise faces. Daichi quickly recover and glared at him as Kai started to walk towards them.

"What's the big deal?!" He demanded as he crossed his little arms and waited for a respond, which Kai simply glared at, making the small redhead shut up. The teen's glare then turn towards the bluenette who flinched a little.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kai asked him as he stood in front of Tyson, say teen was looking everywhere trying to avoid the others' stare.

"Battling?" He asked as he found Dragoon extra interesting at that moment, Kai's right eye twitched. Anybody who was paying attention to them could tell that that was not the answer that Kai was asking for.

"I mean, why are you dragging this pathetic battle for?" He asked as he glared, Daichi glared at him but said nothing, it wasn't his fault that his parents took his blade away because his grades were bad! _Well_...

"I thought the battle was going great!" Max ever so cheerfully answer and he received a look from Kai, making him cower behind Ray. "I was just saying... sorry."

"It's obvious that Tyson is not even trying, his mind is somewhere else!" Kai explain a little mad that his so-called rival was this strong without him trying, oh how it made him mad. He turned his attention back to the teen who was now playing with his launcher. Kai's right eye twitched again. "If I remember correctly, it was you who said that we should all practice for the next world tournament. You literally drag me to practice every day! So spill it, what's wrong with you?" He finished as he crossed his arms, knowing that Tyson would take a little while to answer. The others bladers waited to hear the answer as well. The teen fidgeted with his launcher as he try to find the right words to answer. "Well...?"

"It's your fault!" He finally answered as he gripped the launcher tighter, Kai's chest tighten a little upon hearing his answer, but that didn't stop him for wanting to smack the other teen.

"How the hell is it _my _fault?" He asked as he stared attentively at the other teen.

"I'm allergic to you!" The teen shouted as a blush spread over his face and the reactions were immediately as everyone started to laugh. Tyson's blush increased as Kai cover his eyes with his hand. _Seriously!_

"Tyson you're dumb!" Daichi said as he brush his tears away, and Kai found himself _almost_ agreeing with him. "Even I know you can't be allergic to a person!" He started to laugh again. Tala, who was recovering from his fit of laughter had a serious look on his face.

"Actually, you _can _be allergic to a person." He started to say and Bryan knowing where this was going was quick to cover the redhead's mouth. Saying that there were too many young kids around for _that_ type of conversation. Tala crossed his arms but said nothing, Kai sighed in gratitude towards his former teammate.

"What do you mean?" Kevin said as Lee glared at the Russian blader, Kenny was quick to answer.

"'What he means is that you can be allergic to something a person is wearing like perfume, aftershave or hairspray!" He laughed nervously and Kevin nodded, that was good to know he suppose. Kai glared at the genius.

"I _don't _wear perfume." He said, "plus I haven't change any of the products I use lately."

"Then what can it be?" Tyson ask, his blush gone as he pouted.

"Well, why don't you tell me your symptoms and maybe we can figure it out!" He said as he opened his laptop, Tyson nodded and started to think.

"Well, lets see," he said putting his hand under his chin, "when we are close my body starts to feel warm, my stomach gets this strange feeling, like something is in it. My head goes blank and I feel dizzy. My face feels warm and my hands get sweaty, and sometimes my body starts to shake. My heart starts to pound faster and sometimes I feel nervous. It's not like I dislike hanging out with Kai, in fact I want this to stop so we can spend more time together. But I don't know what it could be." He finished as he stared at the ground, a blush on his face. If he had just look up and seen his surroundings, he would've seen his friends reactions.

He would've seen the blush that was across Kai's face as he stared at the bluenette. Daichi's face was redder than his hair and he was deciding whether to bail or stay. Tala was about to loose it as he cover his laugh with his hands. Bryan had a smirk as he nudge his friend making the redhead burst into laughter, a blush on his face. Be it from his laughter or from what he had heard Kai wasn't so sure. Ray smile as a blush was across his cheeks, Max who was besides him giggle as his blush was as red as Daichi's. Lee smirked and his team smile. Hilary scowled as she wouldn't be able to ask those two to a date, what a pity. Brooklyn was smiling as he patted Hiro's back as the other had choked on his water. There was no way he would be having_ that _type of conversation with his little brother! No way, no how!

Zeo and Wyatt hid their blushes by drinking their waters. Others smile and resume their activities deciding to leave them alone for now. Kenny, who had stopped typing Tyson's symptoms half way, was blushing and smiling shyly. "Um, well, that doesn't mean that you're allergic to Kai or anything like that." The genius explained as he closed his laptop. Tyson looked at him and his face brighten immediately.

"Really?!" He exclaim, happy to know that and Kenny nodded. "Then what those it mean?" He asked and Kenny stammer for an answer.

"Well, you see... that is something _only _Kai can answer you!" He quickly said and everyone was quick to turn to stare at the cold blader, who had just gotten his blush under control. He glared at the Chief who eeped and hid behind his laptop.

"It means you can spend time with me since it's nothing bad." He said as he felt the blush coming back again. Tyson smile brightly at him and he wasted no time in hugging his captain. Feeling that same sensation he always felt around Kai coming back in his stomach. Choosing to ignore it for now, and being mildly aware that Daichi had literally bolted away from the stadium and hid behind Joseph and Ian. Kai sighed and hug back the bluenette, knowing full well that his blush was back ten time worse.

-blue


End file.
